Born to die- 625TH Hunger Games-
by JeantheHorse98
Summary: This is a side story to my SYOT 'Tributes in Wonderland' and follows one of the twist's. Read inside for more information, I will update the summary when people have read the twist's.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I spent all morning writing an opening chapter for this chapter. It was of a morning news show telling you about the chariot rides and the twist but my laptop didn't really agree with the 5,000 word chapter I wrote and deleted it. So to keep myself sane, I will not be writing an opening chapter just yet. I will later on, just class the third chapter as the opening chapter to this story as this is just information. **

**This is a side story to 'Tributes in Wonderland' and I do advice reading it as it will tie into the story A LOT in future chapters. As I promised, the next two twists will me mentioned now:**

**1) "To show the Districts how grateful we are for all the entertainment they have given us over the years, whatever District the victor comes from this year, their District will NEVER have to compete in the Games again and their place will be taken over by District 13" **

**2) "To help the Districts through this harsh arena, they will have help from a beloved family member and their own child" **

**Now, I haven't seen either of these twist's anywhere so I am going to take a big guess and say that I think I created them. **

**The first one is shocking but as District 13 has been found for 100 years now, this is a good way for the Capital to get them into the Games. **

**You are most likely a tad bit confused about the second one. I will pick the family member that fights with them and you will find out who that is around the interviews but the tributes wont know till the bloodbath who is going in with them. **

**For the children, I know that none of your tributes have children but there is a reason I ask what your tribute would name their tribute. If you read the District five reaping, Jack say's how they took blood from him then asked what he would name his child. They took blood from every tribute (that has DNA in it) and with Capital tech was able to combine two tributes (boy and girl) DNA and create a child that was genetically theirs. **

**There is twelve tributes (one for each District) and they are all aged twelve due to the Capital not being able to make them any older with the short time they had. Genders are random so there is going to be more of one gender than the other. The Capital has even filled them with fake memories of being back home in their District and being with their parents. They have no idea they were created by the Capital and the Capital being the Capital being the Capital, they are very patriotic to their District, The Games and the Capital. **

**You can class your tributes child and family member as like you back up tribute because if you tribute dies, you can sponsor either one of them so they can win. **

**I created the tributes children pretty much but I have made them tie into their parents so you can tell they are related. **

**There is a catch though, the children will spend two days with their parents (two days of training) before they will be pulled away for interviews. They will then be put into a small arena (it will be very simple) where they will fight and kill till there is only six left. The tributes wont know if their child made it till they are entered into their arena in the final twenty. **

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS YOU TRIBUTES CHILDREN AS THEY CREATED BY THE CAPITAL, MEET THEIR PARENTS, TRAIN AND HAVE INTERVIEWS AND ARE FORCED INTO AN ARENA. **

**The next chapter will give you a run down on your tributes child in the next chapter. **

**Question:**

**1) What do you think to the twist's?**

**2) How do you think your tribute will react to having a child (in a way)?**


	2. Meet the Kids

**Tributes Children:**

**Sage Willow and Cory Santani's**

Name: Eden Santani

Age: 12

Gender: female

Personality: She is smart, kind and helpful and wants to be just like her mother when she is grown. She is a joker and has no trouble making friends but she knows when to calm down. She always see's the bright side of life and is called 'a gem in the Darkness' because of her bright personality. She is a mummies girl but she does love her father and is always seen around him.

Backstory: She grew up in a rich family, living with her grandfather who was a victor and with her mother bringing in bucket loads of money in from her job as a psychologist for victors of the Games. Her parents worked very hard to give her a normal childhood and to teach her that not everyone is as rich as her. She has a large group of friends and is loved by everyone she meets.

Looks: She has pale skin with light blue eyes and messy blonde hair that is pulled into a bun. She looks far younger than her years and looks very cute and her short size does not help. She carries round a smaller version of the red book her mother has.

Skills:  
Altruism: 10  
Teamwork:8  
Wits: 4  
Initiative: 6  
Combat: 5

**Cynthia Seour and Connie Ash's**

Name: Sam Ash

Age: 12

Gender: male

Personality: Although he looks like a brute, he is far from one. He is very friendly and loves to make people happy or help them. He is reliable, brave and mentally strong far beyond his years but is most likely to do with his hellish childhood. He is a good leader that is able to unite and strong team of people and he is someone you would want as your friend as he is very trustworthy.

Backstory: He grew up poor with his mother working as a prostitute every night and his father showing little to no interest in him. He was able to get into a training centre thanks to his uncle on his fathers side. He rose to the second best in his year and is up to volunteer in the future. He has many friends, popular and unpopular and is known for being friends with anyone not matter what they are like or look like.

Looks: Short curly brown hair, grey eyes and he is very tall for his age and strong. He is very good looking and most girls for him yet he has never been in a relationship.

Skills:  
Friendship: 10  
Teamwork: 10  
Combat: 9  
Initiative: 7  
Wits: 7

**Chlo Fletcher and Ash Harley's**

Name: Gadget Harley

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Personality: She is very strong willed and doesn't talk to many people and likes to keep to herself. She loves her family above anything and would do everything in her power to protect them. She does not make friends very well and people tend to think she is cold and mean when really she is not. She is a very skilled hand to hand combat expert and is most likely the smartest tribute there is in the arena. She does have her father arrogance though.

Backstory: Her mother was a wreck and was known to hit Gadget and her father was always off seeing other women so she was raised by her adopted father Gizmo Titan. She does love her family more than anything though and is determined to make her mother and father proud.

Looks: She has short black hair that ends at her chin and is cut in a horrid fashion. She has dark chocolate brown eyes with tanned skin and is the average height for her age.

Skills:  
Combat: 10  
Love for Parents: 10  
Initiative: 9  
Teamwork: 6  
Wits: 8

**Calypso Nyx and Finn Gold's**

Name: Annie Gold

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a nice girl with a big heart but sometimes doesn't know when to stop clowning around and has a thing about putting anything that looks nice in her mouth and eating it. She finds it easy to make friends she is polite but this can also annoy people. She does panic and when she is frightened tends to give up quickly then later make lie's to why she can't go on and is very selfish.

Backstory: Her mother and father never got on but they stayed together for Annie's sake. She is closer to her mother even though she has more of her father personality but her mother always tries to understand her and put up with her and Finn's antics.

Looks: She has Long brown hair that is always tied back in a pony and has bright sea green eyes that stand out next to her sun kissed skin. She is short but is pretty and unlike her father is very skinny even though she could eat a horse in seconds.

Skills:  
Hunger: 10 (Not really a skill)  
Combat: 6  
Initiative: 3  
Teamwork: 6  
Wits: 7

**Vixen Donnell and Jack Lanturn's **

Name: Jason Lanturn

Age: 12

Gender: male

Personality: He has a tendency to think that he has to be centre of attention and can come across as very arrogant. He can be selfish at times at in short he tends to only look out for himself and his family but no one else. He swears a lot but never to his parents. He has a lot of respect for his family and is grateful that he has money, is trained and doesn't have to work. He is very hot headed and is known to let guilt eat him up if his mother is not there to help him feel better and calm him down. He is very smart, manipulative and can see how people are feelings.

Backstory: When he was born his parents were not in love in anyway so they tended to clash but over the year they have come to like each other. Jason is known for getting into arguments at school but has never got so mad that he has hurt anyone yet. He is hot headed and lets guilt eat him up like his father but his mother is able to calm him and his father and is the only person who is able to do that. He grew up rich but has very few friends.

Looks: Messy black hair with pricing green eyes and tanned skin and very tall like his father but he looks more like his mother and has the same freckles as his mother's dead brother. He is good looking and rather strong looking for his age.

Skills:  
Combat: 9  
Awareness: 10  
Teamwork: 5  
Initiative: 8  
Wits: 8

**Alissia Grazel and Liam Chick's**

Name: Chiara Chick

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a loner and stays away from everyone like they are the plague. She is blunt and straight to the point and is hated for her need to state the truth and remind people about the reality of the world. She speaks her mind even if you don't want to hear it. She is cold and uncaring and has a very dark sense of humour. She was the only child other than Jason Lanturn they could not make patriotic to the Capital or the Games.

Backstory: She came from loving parents yet she turned out cold and no one could never understand why. She attached herself to her little sister and that is the only person she will talk to nicely.

Looks: Messy dark brown hair with light brown eyes and freckles and never seems to smile. She is very tall and is the tallest girl and dresses more like a boy.

Skills:  
Combat: 7  
Pickiness: 10  
Teamwork: 2  
Wits: 7  
Initiative: 10

**Kande Birch and Zander Lithe's **

Name: Gerald (I only got one male name) Lithe

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Personality: Gerald is strong and people tend to trust him when they meet him. He comes across as cold jerk who only cares about himself and is very big-headed but that's only to keep his father happy. In fact he is a sweet person who loves human life more than anything and hates the Games for talking it away. He is the best leader you could want and care about every team mate he has and would give his life for them. He wants to rebel and free Panem.

Backstory: His father never wanted him and when he was born I caused tension between his parents and his mother left him with his father to punish him. Gerald has been passed between both parents all his life and has to say he loves his mother more as his father tends to be harsh on him but over time Zander has come treat him like a little brother but Gerald was still moulded into something he didn't want to be.

Looks: He is a double of his father and has no traces of his mother in him at all other than his tanned skin from her gene line that his father envy's him for. Swooping blonde hair with murky blue eyes, strong looking and tall.

Skills:  
Combat: 9  
Ruthless: 10  
Teamwork: 7  
Wits: 10  
Initiative: 10

**Kora Swift and Josh Cromwell's**

Name: Alois Cromwell

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a bit of a know it all who thinks he knows best when I fact he is not that smart. He can't proses things well and tends to rush in without thinking about things. He tends to also misunderstand things and then does things wrong. He is a joker and doesn't know when to stop and is known for talking non stop.

Backstory: He was born to loving parents and had two younger siblings who loved him more than anything. He is well liked in school even if he is called dumb. He is scared from when he and his siblings were kidnapped and he had to watch his siblings get killed in front of him.

Looks: He has shaved black hair with blue eyes and lots of spots, he is very short and fairly good-looking. He has a very deep voice.

Skills:  
Combat- 6  
Speed: 10  
Teamwork: 7  
Wits:3  
Initiative: 7

**Violette Kendricks and Marcellus Goodfellow's**

Name: Lyla Goodfellow

Age: 12

Gender: female

Personality: She is very Mysterious and has very few words who seems difficult to approach. She is a lone wolf who would rather work by herself than in a group. She is very level headed and never seems to smile. She does have a heart though.

Backstory: She had a loving mother and a harsh father. Her father was strict in teacher her hand to hand combat and how to work in the butchers shop so if she got reaped she would live. She never goes to school and runs off to hide in the ranch her family own.

Looks: She has messy black hair with big blue eyes and tanned skin. She is very short and has a large nose but is pretty.

Skills:  
Combat: 10  
Secrets: 10  
Teamwork: 3  
Wits: 7  
Initiative: 7

**Clover Adams and Brandon Terry's**

Name: Hazel Terry

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Personality: Although flawless when it comes to skill, he is not very confident. He is nice and polite but he is very shy and tends to keep to himself. He doesn't have a strong sense of propose and has no will of his own. Unless someone is telling him what do every second of his life, he get confused and stressed. His biggest weakness is that he is a follower and seems to only be able to follow other people and can't think on his feet.

Backstory: He grew up poor and hunted in the woods of District 12 with his father and the two became very close. He loves his mother and is really close with her. He is very shy at school and tends to only have a handful of friends or maybe even less.

Looks: He towers above all of his fellow tribute standing at 5 foot 7 at his young age he even beats some of the adults. He has messy brown hair and big green eyes that always look frightened. He sweats when he has to talk to someone and is always blushing even if he doesn't like you.

Skills:  
Combat: 10  
Aggresses: 2  
Teamwork: 10  
Wits: 6  
Initiative:4

* * *

**So there you have it, they are the children of you tributes. Keep in mind that the Capital have made up their backstories based on what they know about their parents so not all of them would be true. I will add District 11 and 9 when I get the tributes for them. **

**Questions:**

**1) What do you think of your tributes child?**  
**2) What child do you like the best out of these?**  
**3) How do you think your tribute will react to these children?**  
**4) Who do you think will die in the first six?**  
**5) Who do you think has the best chance? **


End file.
